Rex
by ulven knightheart
Summary: Naruto has another chance to become better prepared against Kaguya, but with all the world changes is he up for it?


**_hey guys, after a several month haitus i am finally back in the mood to start writing my stories! i know i should have done better but i wanted to write a story where my ideas and everything would come together as how i imagined it_**

**_so without further adieu, lets get it on!_**

* * *

><p>The fourth shinobi world war was going on and still going strong. Thousands of brave shinobi from all five elemental nations as well as the land of Iron were killed in the massive battle that was going on.<p>

"Do you see whats happening Naruto? " Sneered Kaguya. "I have trapped everyone in my infinite nightmare."

"Not everyone, you old goat!" Naruto yelled. "Because I am right here!"

"But you're the only one who is here. Your precious teammates have been trapped in one of my endless worlds!" The human god proclaimed. Naruto took a deep breath and had to admit that she was right. Sasuke was thrown into some type of desert land and Kakashi and Sakura went in to retrieve him leaving the Uzumaki alone.

Naruto was distracted thinking about it that he didn't see the up and coming attack from some type of tree branch.

"This shit is way too tight! I...I can't get it off!" Naruto growled out. The more he struggled the tighter it seemed to enclose him. Kaguya laughed at the struggling Uzumaki.

"Without your assistance Naruto, there will be nobody to stop my plans of taking all of my chakra back, and once that happens then I can rightfully rule the world that I helped create all those thousands of years ago! Haha! You ungrateful humans will one day pay the price and that day is now!"

_"This is it, I'm done for..."_ Naruto sadly admitted to his fate as he felt the very energy being sucked out from him. The blonde began to close his eyes until he felt a hand n his shoulders and rip the branches.

"What, what is this?" Kaguya proclaimed as she registered a new figure that she has never seen before. It was emitting such a bright light that it was slightly blinding the goddess.

The figure turned towards Kaguya and smiled. "I can't believe that you can not recognize your own son mother."

Kaguya snorted. "Oh, Hamura, what a fine surprise this is."

"Not really, you somehow managed to cause chaos upon the world again, that is not what I had in mind."

Just then Hagoromo's spirit appeared right beside his brothers. Kaguya wasn't nervous at all despite Hagoromo have encased her in a type of water dome. "Isn't this just nice a great family reunion?"

Hamura smirked. "I always wanted to see you again mother, just on more friendlier terms I suppose."

Before the rabbit goddess could speak another word Hagoromo snapped his fingers and muttered another word that made her words fall on deaf ears. "There we go. Now we can focus on the true matter at hand."

"Naruto, it should be obvious by now that Kaguya is too powerful for any of us to take alone, and thats why it is time to fall on the plan b motion."

"Plan B?" Naruto repeated. "What do you mean?"

"The tailed beasts were always meant to become one again, just not the same if you catch my meaning."

"But won't that kill them? What about their individuality?" Naruto asked.

Hagoromo chuckled. "They will not die in the usual term as their personalities, souls and thought patters will be there, just that they will exist as one now."

Naruto sighed. "Okay, so you want to bring all the Bijuu back and what else?"

"We don't have much time because the dome will only hold Kaguya for so long as well as the fact that we are made up of nothing but chakra and doing anything, including talking, wastes it up. So I will just give you the basis for it, Plan B is that we will use our most power fuinjustu to change the fabric of reality, basically it's just an entire reset button that will change the universe to give you a better chance of defeating Kaguya and your enemies. You will be sent back in time to where you are just 12 years old but in a universe with different elements then yours."

"But what about Iruka sensei, and Kakashi and Sakura and Sauske and all my other friends?" Naruto asked.

"Do not worry, the people will still be the same, just some elements will be different. Justu might not exist. History will be altered, who knows, the point is is that this should better your chances."

"Alright. But what about my memories, do I keep those or?"

"Yes." Hamura spoke. "Additionally we will train you in the basics of your abilities and teach you everything we can before we must pass on."

"Do the Bijuu know?" Naruto asked.

The two brothers span their fingers and bring Naruto into a new dimensional area before coming face to face with Yin-Kurama. _**"Yes kit. We know and we are down with this plan 100%."**_

Yang-Kurama hopped beside his other half. _**"Yeah, so stop bitching already. Holy shit, I didn't think your love for that Uchiha fag would create so much estrogen in your small ass balls."**_

"Shut up! Okay its not like that! You guys are like my brethren and companions and helped me out so much in this war, it's almost as if by doing this I am shitting on all of you and your wishes."

_**"Dude, we wished to be free and we are getting that, you'll see. Because by becoming the Jyuubi and fully bonding you will unlock stuff that neither Kaguya or old man managed to do."**_ Shukaku responded.

Son Goku gave Naruto another fist bump and then the Uzumaki turned to the two brothers. "Very well. Then lets do this then."

Hagoromo closed his eyes and preformed all twelve hand seals while whispering something in another language, all chakra of the tailed beasts in Naruto was poured out while all the actual tailed beasts themselves were violently ripped from Kaguya's body. They went up high into the sky and melded together before transforming into some type of black, red, and blue colored liquid.

Hamura pushed Naruto forward. "Go and become one with the Jyuubi."

Naruto gulped but pressed forward. The Black liquid jumped onto him and Naruto couldn't help but...panic.

"Ah, black shit! Black shit! Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

The two brothers shook their head and pinched the bridge of their noses before the liquid forced itself all over Naruto's body and caused him to stop as it entered his nose, ears and mouth and eyes.

After a few seconds Naruto got up. "See? That wasn't that bad eh?" Hamura teased.

"Naw...I guess not."

The bubble of water was starting to freeze. "Ugh oh looks like mommy is unhappy with her time out." Naruto spoke.

"Then I guess we better begin." Hagoromo sighed. "What you have inside of you is the Jyuubi in it's official ultimate form. As the first person to have actually not only tamed but befriended the beast you have made it evolve in a special form."

"Just tell me the basic information!" Naruto yelled out. "We don't have much time'ttlebayo!"

"Not much is known about their biological composition, but they do posses all the traits of typical parasite on Earth. Jyuubi do not defecate as they use every last inch of their required substance to use. However, their hosts still do as their bodies are in a sense still separate even though they are bonded. The fangs of a Jyuubi have a type of diamond crystalline coating that makes them able to bite through any substance known and inside the fangs contains a special organ system of its own. This organ system is the reason why a Jyuubi is able to use it's absorption ability in which the organs store and break down the absorbed and transfer it to the rest of the body for further usage. While direct contact is preferred, a Jyuubi can simply bite and remove part of the object that they wish to absorb with the fangs it acts all the same. They The blood of a Jyuubi has special properties that can do various things. Jyuubi are genderless by default and refer to themselves in a plural form. The blood of a Jyuubi seems to be toxic to most creatures of digested directly, but if milked correctly can prove to be amazing. Jyuubi also seem to go into hibernation stages at random times after fully bonding with their hosts. It seems that when in this state the Jyuubis are well fed and sleep peacefully within their hosts and thus have no need to be active and waste energy. During this time, the hosts can not use any abilities related to the Jyuubis and they appear without the addition of appendages also. However, the Jyuubi will still be able to sense that their host is in danger and "wake-up" to give them power. Jyuubi reproduce only once in a lifetime and that is asexually by budding. If the host is female, the Jyuubi can plant it's offspring onto the fetus.

The bonding process of Jyuubi to a host is extremely complicated. It is not fast and painless at all, except in the exception of children. It goes through many steps. First the host must be compatibly with the Jyuubi. It is said that humans are not the best choice, but they will do. While Jyuubi can bond to any race that they want, the compatibility is seeing if the host will be a good investment and be a lifelong commitment.

After determining compatibility, the Jyuubi then begins step one which is "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 50% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. Of the surviving percent another 40% will go mad and give in to their feral instincts, leaving Annie to describe them as Zombies. Step one takes about 72 hours to complete and it is extremely painful being described by some that they were begging to die.

Only 10% of the host survive this process. Step two is combining with the hosts bloodstream and integrating into the Hosts body fully. Jyuubi at this point seems to take on a teratoma type look and the creature integrates itself in the back of the neck of it's host. Which is why it is considered an extremely vital spot if the area is cut out as that would force separation.

The final step is when the Jyuubi bonds with the hosts body and organs completely. Pryo described this as a newborn feeding off its mother and giving her body some benefits in return. During this stage the hosts body will be enchanted psychical peak and it's mental peak with a wide verity of other abilities. This is also when the Jyuubi can communicate to it's host and the host can access the transformations.

Jyuubi have numerous amount of abilities and powers making them one of the most powerful creatures in the universe. It was in fact this reason that a plan to kill them was established in the first place. If there were an entire army of them, nothing else could put a stop to them.

The first ability of course is that they posses a degree of telepathy and can freely speak to the host and even read it's thoughts without difficulty. Jyuubi often react to the thoughts and will of the host.

They can expand to any size as long as they have something to grow on such as a host or an object. Jyuubi can get inside of small areas such as electric wires and the insides of cars and completely disable them. The Jyuubi is also able to project a web-like substance from its body, similar to Spider-Man's. However, this webbing is produced organically by the Jyuubi from its own mass, which means that overuse can weaken the alien until it is able to regenerate. He can launch parts of his body at enemies in the form of solid weapons such as darts, spears, knives, axes, etc., although they disintegrate into dust within ten seconds of leaving its body. The Jyuubi can also send out tendrils which can be used to grab or manipulate items from a distance. It also has the strange ability to warp his appendages into different arms, legs, a shield, and even wings and horns. Further inspection showed that it can create "dimensional aperture," allowing its hosts to carry items without adding mass to the costume or needing to use pockets.

Speaking of shape shifting, it has full control over the size, shape, color, texture, and hardness of it's body. It can make itself look like normal clothing on his host and create disguises, or act as "camouflage" into the background and even become invisible. With the Jyuubi bonded to the body and bloodstream of a host, he can "regenerate" his costume from scratch simply by bleeding. As a creature that thrives on adaptability, it is also able to rapidly adapt to new environments. Such as water, desert forest, or possibly even space itself.

Not only do they have absolute control of their bodies, but the bodies of their hosts as well. Jyuubi can actually affect every aspect of their hosts body, from the hosts bodily functions to personality, memories and natural appearance. Even a host with a strong will can not get rid of this influence.

Some minor but still necessary abilities include the ability to adhere to most surfaces with its hands and feet, which when needed will grant you that ability as well. Jyuubi by natural are extremely strong, fast, durable and fact Nickloas mentioned that very few species match up to them in strength and intelligence. There is also ability to produce toxins and venoms. Ah yes it even has a bite that produces perhaps one of the most fatal corrosive toxins that I have ever seen. The venom seems eat away at all of the users flesh starting from the inside out, while causing unbearable pain and weakening the user. One bite is enough to kill one hundred men. Though the venom seems to take 2-3 days before it kills the user. In those days the user will become weak both physically and experience hallucinations that may drive them insane. In the later stages, the venom will paralyze the user one limb at a time until their body finally shuts down. Of course it also seems to have a cure made from the same substance which can be created at any given time. Due to their superior size and strength, Jyuubi are able to create shockwaves. Either with the wave of a hand or a roar and these shockwaves can stun a person, from tearing up the entire landscape around them. Jyuubi are able to concentrate their energy into an orb. Te power, force, speed, and blast area is dependent on the strength and skill of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack). The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. These balls are incredibly dense but also extremely fast when launched, able to cross an entire sea in a few seconds. According to Kabuto is it the ultimate attack of a Jyuubi.

To defend its main body, the creature can spawn an army worth of clones of many shapes and sizes, ranging from humanoid to animal-like in appearance, some with weapon-like appendages on their arms. These clones are created directly from the beast's body mass and are extensions of its ability to not only regenerate, but also separate its body, which can be used to purge flesh from its main body. The clones are capable of performing techniques on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. They also can't be distinguished from the actual beast. These clones also seem to be able to think for themselves and feel the original's pain to some extent. A characteristic that is unique is that any experience the clones gain during their existence is transferred to the user once they are dispersed. Similarly, because they are clones of the original, any energy that the clone possesses will return to the original after being dispelled. Conversely, the reverse is also true and the original is still able to manipulate the energy of the clones.

It also has empathic abilities, and is able to project desires and needs into the thoughts of its host or potential hosts. The empathic ability seems to allow them to have a special connection with fauna forms. Some of these include Zoolingualism, taming, and even Thiriokinesis. Combined with that, Jyuubi also posses a special sixth sense that allows them to indicate danger just before it hits them. This sense can also be used to track others and reveal information about the targets abilities and powers. They are also able to detect when others are ill and "cure" or "cleanse" them. He is able to cure ailments from hepatitis to removing narcotics and even radiation from a person's body. I believe that this healing ability can even spawn to physical body damage as well.

Perhaps the most frightening thing about this though is that it has amazing adaptation. Every time it becomes severely wounded and I mean severely such as a near loss of half of your blood or someone rips the heart out, when it recovers, it will become naturally stronger both physically and in abilities. While that is the fastest way to become powerful it is frowned upon and often causes the body a great deal of strain and pain. So literally whatever doesn't kill them will only make them stronger.

But one of the most amazing abilities that have been discovered is the Jyuubi can do is their absorption. Due to their bonding ability, it allows them to absorb pretty much anything for various types of usage. However, the original dna would overwrite the basis absorption meaning two things. The first is that typically the absorbed powers are only a tenth of strength of the original's. The second is that the absorption is not permanent except in special cases. Such transfers lasted for 100 times longer than the contact time, meaning that if you absorbed energy from some bird or whatever for five seconds thus only gaining its powers for roughly eight minutes. The amount of energy a Jyuubi can absorb at once, as well as the extremeness of the mutation, depends on his experience. When a Jyuubi becomes advanced enough, can grant whatever he absorbed to others through drawing iconic symbols. This is usually done through tattooing images onto others. These tattoos then give whatever power he believes them to bestow. They are not permanent and will fade eventually over time. In order to use the ability the Jyuubi uses it's fangs to bite the victim or object. For organization purpose it is categorize the absorption in three different ways.

The first and foremost is energy in it's bare form. This allows them to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast, stun targets, or manipulate it as a shield, increase your psychical strength and speed. Absorbed energy will be used up over time or through excessive use. However, if a Jyuubi absorbs too much the energy will cause you to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen this instability.

The second category is are able to absorb and synthesize the mass, properties, and chemical makeup of matter to change the body into a living matter in the shape; the absorbed matter is as durable as the matter used to make it and can enhance their strength and durability. They will also be able to extend absorbed matter to anything they are touching. He can can repair objects composed of the same matter they have absorbed by synthesizing a liquid version of that substance and hardening it again. As well as can manipulate whatever substance they are touching by absorbing it and morphing it into any shape or form. After absorbing matter, you can manipulate the atomic structure to grow extensions on their body and shapeshift their limbs into various weapons, tools, and forms at will. This is different from making solid weapons from it's own mass which technically is flesh and bone. And using that will often weaken the alien.

And the third and possibly favorite category is absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, they can use it as nourishment to replenish his chakra, and regenerate what would otherwise be fatal wounds. This can grant them the targets memories, abilities, personality, and outward physical characteristics of other beings to accommodate the absorbed information. The body will undergo a slight mutation (or none at all, depending on the powers they have absorbed and skill) to accommodate the absorbed abilities. The victim loses those abilities and memories for exactly the amount of time that Jyuubi possesses them. This absorption usually leaves the victim weakened, and sometimes renders them unconscious. Their powers may also be temporarily weakened or removed. If done long enough, it seems to drain their blood/flesh; often turning the targets body into dust. They can gain an entire persons soul if it were to fully absorb them. If they do gain access to the soul, he can control the souls and even summon them outside his body in a matter similar to zombies. The souls of the hosts are kept alive within the user, leaving them "still alive," in a sense (albeit suppressed). If he is hit by a fatal would or dies, he could trade a soul in exchange for their own.

Each Jyuubi has their own unique ability. It is said that a host will have a gift based on a particularly intense skill or characteristic, it heightens and the strongest trait of this is brought once the bonding is complete. No gift ever works in the exact same way in two different, because no living thing person is ever exactly the same.

In order to survive the Jyuubi needs to have a host body and feeds off of a chemical called peythomine to stay sane and healthy, which has been said to be found abundantly in three sources: sweets, primarily chocolate products, and the other, brain tissue of the living. Thus, the host is forced to steal/buy large amounts of chocolate, or become an unwilling cannibal who devours the brains of those he kills. Even though crime is never the solution, murder of the innocent is unforgivable and I would rather you do the former of the options. Now until a certain time comes, the Jyuubi will wake up and present itself to the host unlocking their potential. Bonding process with a host is typically the opposite of fast and painless. It is not uncommon for the host to die while the Jyuubi attempts to bond as their bodies must have a certain type of compatibility. But if bonded to a child, the process will be fast and painless and almost always compatible due to the body not being fully mature.

These creatures are extremely powerful and not only do they have abilities of themselves, but also pass abilities onto their host. As of right now and according to the research of Kabuto, they empower the natural abilities of a host to the point where they far exceed that of normal members of the hosts' species. These include increased strength, speed, endurance, durability, agility, and intelligence, and enhances other natural attributes as well. What is most enhanced out of everything is the healing factor. In several tests, the Verten could grow back a hand within a few seconds and an entire limb within a minute or two. This also applies to vital organs, bones, and blood. Even cutting off the head won't do anything. But there is a weak spot however, it appears that cutting out the back of the neck will result in death. Note that the back of the neck must be cut out, not simply shot or stabbed, they'll still live. Also it seems that due to the bonding process, a person bonded with a Jyuubi gains immunity to several abilities of others. The infamous, pentace stare being one.

It is later revealed that the empowering of the hosts natural abilities are due because the Jyuubi wants the host to depend on them and allow it more and more control over it's body. When a true mutual relationship is formed, the host will be considered all purposes normal, but with the healing factor still imposed. As well as an increase on longevity; it is said that while bonded the Jyuubi and the host will not die by old age and will typically remain as the appearance of them at age 21.

It also seems that a hosts appearance will be affected. They will gain things such as sharpened teeth and more profound canines, along with sharpened nails, pointed ears as well and glowing eyes when angered or having feelings of strong emotion. According to Annie' the users hair has the potential to grow to "Rapunzel" levels .

To actually use the Jyuubi's own powers a host must allow it's body to fully become a medium for the creature. They must don a "costume" which will cause a shift in your appearance. The shifter transformation from humanoid to beast form is actually a defense mechanism. Thats where requirement for injury comes in. However, it is required for a goal to also come in because a host would then transform every single time they got a bruise. So in order to don the suit, must injure themselves to where it draws blood while having a clear single goal in mind. After transformation, their human bodies appear to be in the creatures nape of the neck, where they control their bodies. Their human bodies are also merged with the Jyuubi's flesh inside, rendering them immobile.

If a Shifter's form is pushed to its limit, its human form will emerge from the nape of its neck in a semi-conscious state. However, an experienced user can partially emerge from the transformed state in full consciousness.

However it has been shown with Annie that extreme stress or involvement of an emotion can trigger it as well. The transformation takes just seconds, but the host is extremely vulnerable and can not heal in the middle of transforming.

There are several stages of this. By simply tapping into their beast's energy, a host begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of energy granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. It is also possible for a host to enter this state without energy visibly emanating from them, instead just gaining the physical alterations.

The next stage is a costume state where the user is able to use almost all of the Jyuubi's abilities but still retain a humanoid shape. The host becomes much muscular and so much energy is expelled that the ground can tremble.

Rather than fully transform skilled hosts can isolate the transformation to parts of their body. These partial transformations fully resemble the Jyuubi's, having fur, scales, etc.

Transforming fully requires a lot of stamina, but it posses an unprecedented potential for colossal damage. In exchange for the user's soul and sanity being eaten away.

But that is enough about abilities for now it is time I tell you about weaknesses. And speaking of healing while it is phenomenal they can still die from age (when not bonded to a host), illness, poison, lack of oxygen, and certain toxic substances, they will die if the body is destroyed faster then the healing factor can work, for example if something eats them or if the body is crushed to death into nothing more but a bloody pulp. And once again, the back of the neck. You will heal normal if shot or stabbed, but if it is cut out then game over. This only applies to the host however as cutting out the back of the neck will separate the Jyuubi from the host. If transformed the host will be a Jyuubi bonds to a host for more then 72 hours, they are considered bonded for life. Forced removal from the host from an outside source will result in death for the both of them. And remember that the host must intake a constant supply of peythomine or they will start to bleed from their eyes, nose and mouth until they finally die.

Transformations take an extremely large amount of stamina. With the costume transformation causing extreme fatigue and a full beast transformation in a near death coma like state. It also seems that the transformations have a time limit which all depends on skill and the type of attacks being used. The healing abilities take quite a bit of energy from a host as well and due to this it best be that you do not get reckless. You are still sustiple to energy exhaustion and will give out if you go all out. So it's best that just because you can doesn't mean that you should if you get my meaning.

Here is what I mean by abandoning your humanity. If a person spends too much time using this power and they don't know how to control it a lot of bad things will happen. The first is that the power seems to eat away at the users very own soul thus shortening their lifespan and turning them into little more then a rabid beast. The second is that the stronger the Jyuubi becomes, the Jyuubi seems to release a special chemical hormone that damages their brain. So with great power comes more insanity.

Now the Jyuubi itself is vulnerable by intense sounds and intense sonic waves - especially large fires of guns. Damage can range from a headache to paralization to bleeding of the ears and brain which does not heal as fast as other injury. When summoning the suit, you will have this weakness also and it is important to notice the threat. Continuous exposure to loud sounds can cause irreversible damage and even death.

The Tyrannopede, a race which prey on Jyuubi, possess the ability to spew an unknown incendiary chemical that can paralyze Jyuubi, nullify all of their powers and abilities and enhance their taste. This chemical is later revealed to be gold. This chemical will do nothing to the host when not under it's influence, but the host will have a strong desire to flee, and if the host does carry objects made from gold, it will suppress any influence and desire to use the Jyuubi's abilities."

After the old sage finished speaking Naruto sighed. "Well that was a lot of information that I had to take in, but I managed to learned the basis of it!"

Haruma turned to his brother. "Are you sure that this is the guy that will save the world one day? Are you sure?"

"He is the child of prophecy." Was the response he had gotten.

The two brothers smirked before activating the seal. "Its time." They both said. "To reset the Universe and try one more time."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>~(Rex)~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at himself in a nearby puddle of water. There were two things that stood out to him. One, he had red hair mixed in with his blond , and Two he was Naked.<p>

**_"Your red hair is the result of me unlocking your bloodline limit to it's fullest potential."_** A voice boomed in Naruto's mind._ **"You're welcome."**_

"Are you the, are you?"

_**"Jyuubi? Yeah. Although I am really not satisfied with that name. I mean come on ten tails?"**_

"Well then, what would you like to be called?"

_**"Something that should accurately represent my mood, power and soul."**_

"You remind me of the devil."

_**"That is a good idea, but maybe something more dunno, epic."**_

"Well what else stands for Devil?"

_**"Diablo maybe?"**_

"Heh, I actually like that. Diablo."

_**"Good. Now that we've got that shit out of the way, you need some clothes."**_

"Well how in the fuck am I supposed to get them? I have no money! Zero!"

_**"Were you not paying attention when the brothers were telling you the basics of me? Just imagine yourself in some, and for fucks sake no orange jumpsuit. It was out of style in the last world you were in and it sure as hell is not in style in this one."**_

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes as he thought of a black t shirt with an orange jacket and black jeans and black combat boots. Almost as if by magic black liquid poured from Naruto's mouth, ears, and nose and began to form into clothes he was thinking.

"So, shall we go check out this world?"

_**"We don't have much of a fucking choice now, do we?"**_

Naruto walked and walked until the sun began to set. He had no home and he was starving, that was until he was brought up by an old man who questioned him.

"Boy what are you doing here out so damn late?"

"I don't really know to be honest."

"Do you have any parents, siblings?"

Naruto wasn't sure about that. "No."

"Well you can stay with me."

"To be honest I have no idea where I am."

The old man looked at the redhead before sighing.

"You my friend are in Kohona."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

The man shrugged before pulling out a map with a huge landmass on it. "This is the map of Earthworld, our planet in which we live on. There used to be seven continents but they all collapsed into one due to the great event. A lot of this land is uninhabited by the human race due to fear, and rumors and myths that we should just stay in here. Actually, the human territory is right here inside this little circle. But just because all humans live in this area does not mean that we are united."

"Wait so what keeps people out? Is there like a barrier outside of the circular territory or what?"

"Yes precisely." The man said. "Walls so high and thick, made to keep everything out as well as everything in."

"The extent of the human territory is still massive - I do not know the exact numbers but it is great enough. Anyway the human territory is split into several sectors - The Land of Fire, the area in which you're currently in, the Land of Wind, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Earth, and the Land of Water. Within those sectors are several countries and villages that reside. You're in Seattle, the largest and biggest city within the Land of Fire."

It was all starting to make sense to him now. "Alright now that we have that figured out just one more problem. I don't exactly know what goes on in this world or how exactly I am gonna you know survive?"

The man looked at Naruto confused before asking, "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Do you know what a cellphone is?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well, son, it is basically the singlet thing that you need to have in order to survive this world. It has everything from maps to gps, to a calculator, as well as access to the greatest invention of all time - the internet."

_**"Do you think you can comprehend all of this?"**_ Asked Diablo.

_"Everything here has changed so frekin much. I don't know what to do honestly."_ He replied back.

"Well thats what I am here for."

Naruto snorted but continued to listen to the old man. "So what do you plan to do from here on out?"

"First things first- I need to find my friends."

* * *

><p><em><strong>just a little bit of trivia; The Dyren are based on the Symboites from Marvel comics. The Titans a little bit from attack on titan, Osmosians from Ben 10 and the Tailed beasts from also share similarity with vampires in that they need to feed off of humans to survive. Though they can feed off of any brain tissue of any living thing if needed. Parasytes also share similarity in werewolves in terms of being empowered by certian to the fact that Parasytes can only reproduce once in a lifetime and that there is only one left, it's safe to assume that there will be only one Parasyte left at a time.<strong>_


End file.
